


Ask Her

by BigAwesomeWatermelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Asriel Has Issues, Chara and Frisk aren't here, F/M, Gen, How is that not a tag, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV Sans (Undertale), POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Worried Sans (Undertale), but he's got no reason to be, but they're both mentioned, or the build up to one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigAwesomeWatermelon/pseuds/BigAwesomeWatermelon
Summary: It's evening, and Sans is spending it with Toriel and her son.Asriel is a good friend, a good cuddle buddy, and a good wingman.Sans needs all of these things right now, considering the proposition he has for Tori.





	Ask Her

**Author's Note:**

> Quick hc where monsters are pretty nonchalant about physical affection. Some monsters aren't super big on it, but for the most part, casual hugging, kissing, cuddling, bedsharing, etc. isn't a very big deal.

They were both very physical in their affections. Asriel was one to hug and kiss everyone. The kid wasn't shy about showing a little love. And while Sans wasn't quite as open to _everyone_ as the young boss monster, he was definitely touchy with people he liked. He was always snuggling up to Papyrus when he could convince his brother to sit still long enough, tousling Frisk's hair in greeting, resting his head on Alphys' lap while they watched tv, and other things of the sort.

  
So no one would really find the position they were currently in even the slightest bit surprising. They'd see the two cuddling on the couch as it was, just a perfectly innocent and logical outcome of the two being very affectionate monsters.

  
The sounds of Toriel preparing a pie in the kitchen and the tv playing some colorful kids' show became delightful white noise in the back of Sans' mind as he started to doze off, his skull resting on Asriel's chest, Asriel's arm wrapped around him.

  
The thirteen year-old had been taller than him for several months now, maybe a little over a year. Not that Sans was surprised or truly upset by this, he'd come to terms with his own height when Papyrus started to outgrow him _a decade_ ago, not to mention both Toriel and Asgore were about 7 feet tall. If anything, the boy's size made this _so much_ better. He was so big, _so soft._ And stars, he was _warm._ Asriel, as a cuddle buddy, was only rivaled by Toriel, maybe Papyrus, at least in Sans' mind.

  
His thoughts wandered to the necklace in his pocket and the upcoming proposal he had for Tori. He had Frisk's undying support, of course. They were a dirty shipper. Chara even gave him their approval, a genuine smile when he'd brought it up to them. _"You make her happy,"_ they'd said. _"Keep doing that."_ The alternative, of course, being a threat they had no need to give words. He could respect that.

  
Asriel was the one he'd actually asked permission from. He didn't know if he was _supposed_ to ask him, but it seemed like the right thing to do. And the kid seemed to appreciate the gesture. Took the skeleton's diminutive hands in his own, gave him a yes. He even helped pick out the necklace.

  
It was a gold chain, with a few stones set in a simple arrangement. Pretty, but modest. Asriel had nice taste, and he knew his mother well. His choice was definitely better than Sans would have trusted himself to make.

  
Then again, maybe his taste was only as good as Toriel's, and she was the one who was dating Sans, of all people. Who definitely didn't deserve someone as smart and funny and pretty and kind as her. Someone who laughed at his terrible jokes and calmed him down from his night terrors. Someone who was sweet and patient with Papyrus. She was way too good for him, what did she even see in him, he wasn't worth it- he wasn't-

* * *

"You okay there, bud?" Asriel's voice cut through his thoughts. Blinking, Sans realized the position he was in, one hand clutching the goat's shirt and the other holding the jewelry box in his pocket. Shaking, he let go of the kid and wiped away the tears he'd started to form. He must have looked so pathetic.

  
"yeah." Asriel's hand rubbing circles into his back calmed him down some. Kid's smile was patient and soothing. It was okay. He'd be okay.

  
"You wanna talk about it?" Sans looked up, around the living room. Where was- "She's still cooking." It was almost scary how well Asriel knew him.

  
"i love your mom."

  
"I've noticed." That got a slight chuckle from Sans, but he was still tense. "You get all heart-eyes over her. Literally. I've seen your pupils turn into hearts. It's adorable." Sans blushed a bit at that, pulling the box out of his pocket. Asriel nudged his shoulder lightly. "You askin' her tonight?"

  
"i planned on it." He knew better than to pile his own insecurities onto the kid. "but now i'm not so sure." Asriel had his own problems. But that fact was what made him somewhat easy to talk to. The boy knew what it was like to not be okay all of the time.

  
"She'll say yes." Of course she'd say yes. She adored Sans, for reasons he still couldn't understand. Asriel seemed to know what she saw in him, maybe he could ask-

  
"why?"

  
"Why will she say yes?" Sans nodded. "Stars, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard." He pulled away from the younger (technically older?) monster. He wanted advice, not to be insulted. "She loves you. You're better than you give yourself credit for."

  
"i'm sure." The kid seemed annoyed with the sarcasm. Sans' face flushed with bright blue magic at the look he gave him.

  
"I can't give you specific reasons, Sans. You'll have to ask her." Asriel reached out and brushed his cheekbone. "Ask her." He pulled Sans in for a hug, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his skull. "She really wants you to ask her."

  
And he left Sans there, confused, clutching the jewelry box, and went into the kitchen. "Hey, Ma, do I have time for a shower before dinner's ready?" Sans heard him ask. The skeleton got up and peered into the kitchen.

  
"Well, I suppose. If you're quick," Toriel said. Asriel nodded and sped away into the bathroom.

  
An unfamiliar feeling surged through Sans' soul, something he almost dared to name determination. He waited only a minute before walking into the kitchen himself.

 

  
"hey, tori. can i have a second? i have something i want to ask you."

**Author's Note:**

> And then he proposed and she said yes, Asriel took an unneeded shower, and everyone in their large, unconventional family lived happily ever after.
> 
> This was just supposed to be some nonsense platonic fluff between Sans and Asriel and it somehow turned into this. I'm not sorry.
> 
> COok mE.


End file.
